rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elise Olivriar
Elise Amelie Olivriar is a musician, performer, and mage roleplayed by Poke. As a member of the Olivriar Family, she had been estranged from her relatives (save a few) for most of her early life due to her father's abusive behavior with her and her mother. During Anthony Olivriar's reign over Asgarnia, Elise reconnected with her family, bearing their name with pride. Personality Elise is outgoing and free-spirited. She strongly believes in establishing friendships with anyone and everyone, without a care for race, age, or social status. Her personality can only be described as charismatic and social. That being said, it is never beyond her to use her beauty and charm to get what she wants, even at the expense of others. For most of her life, Elise has been wild and promiscuous, though as she has gotten older and more mature, she has become more tame. Regardless, Elise is very forward about her desires and opinions, never seeing a need to lie. She has a talent for reading people, usually able to see through lies and facades. On top of it all, she can be very stubborn. Appearance Most members of the Olivriar Family have blue or amber eyes, and Elise is no exception to this rule, with intense amber-brown irises and long dark hair. She stands at five feet, five inches tall, with lightly tanned skin and a small, lean figure suited for a dancer. Despite her age, which she refuses to reveal, she looks eternally twenty-five thanks to magic. She is usually seen wearing a V-neck type top and form-fitting pants -- often a somewhat revealing outfit. She carries no weaponry and wears no jewelry. Skills and Abilities Magic Olivriar Gift -'' As a member of the Olivriar Family, Elise inherited the rare trait of magical affinity. This grants her the ability of an intuitive understanding of magic and very little trouble utilizing the art. ''Music ''- Over the years, Elise has developed the art of channeling magic through music (and dance), allowing her to focus her energies without the need for runes. By playing certain melodies, she can cast exceedingly complex spells that would normally require multiple people to collaborate on. ''Makeover -'' Elise, being a slightly vain woman, has become accustomed with using magic to change appearances. She is capable of changing hair and eye colors, hair length, facial features, and physical build. ''Air -'' Matching her carefree spirit, Elise often uses the element of air in combat, or to mess with people. ''Gale -'' Whenever she is forced into a more dangerous situation, Elise will use the art of gale magic to create storm-force winds, frigid cold temperatures, and harsh biting rain. She is not to be trifled with if she's pushed to this point, generating extreme electrical differences that may result in lightning and a miniature hurricane that covers the area. ''Electromancy - ''Elise will often use electromancy if she's forced into hand-to-hand combat, quickly disabling her opponent's nervous and muscular systems with jolts of electricity. ''Chronomancy - Elise possesses a great understanding of the passage of time, allowing her to use time magic efficiently and without severe drawbacks. She even uses it to negate aging! Force Fields - Through a unique mixture of warding, Lunar shielding, and law magic, Elise is capable of creating fields able to block both physical and magical substance. She can create a bubble around herself or other objects/people, which she can expand or contract at will, as well as move around. ''Healing - ''Due to a thorough understanding of the humanoid body, along with the workings and flow of anima, Elise can heal extremely efficiently, often at little cost to herself. ''Nature ''- Elise generally uses nature magic to entrap enemies in a fight, poison them, or otherwise incapacitate them. Outside of combat, she uses it as a form of expression, creating beautiful scenery with blooming flowers and lush green plants. ''Mental -'' Elise uses telekinesis throughout her day to day life, whether it's to grab something out of her reach or to float a piece of cake over to a friend. She is well-versed in telepathy, though she often only uses it to communicate or generate illusions. It's difficult to use mind magic to deceive or manipulate her, due to her own cunning and people-reading skills, as well as her knowledge of magic and stubborn attitude. Art ''Music -'' Always a passion of hers, Elise studies songs and the works of famous composers, along with writing her own music. Her singing can only be described as enchanting, and her instrumental work as masterful. ''Dance - ''Hand in hand with her love of music, Elise knows and performs many types of dance, ranging from ballet and ballroom to passionate, fiery movements. ''Theatre - ''Ever the artist, Elise is a huge fan of theatre, and will always see a play whenever it's in her area. In the past, she used to be an actress, though has since moved on. ''Painting, Drawing, Etc. - ''Occasionally, Elise will sketch in her free time. She is more than capable of creating lifelike portraits for people who request them, though she won't always grant the request. Language ''Accent -'' A member of the Kandarian Olivriar Family, Elise has the typical accent of a Kandar, which is somewhere along the lines of a French accent. ''Common -'' Elise can read and write in Common. Obviously, she speaks it as well. ''Kandar -'' As a Kandar, Elise is fluent in the Kandar dialect. ''Telepathy -'' Whenever Elise finds the need to communicate with someone who can't speak in Common, for whatever reasons, she generally uses telepathy to bridge the language barrier. Other ''Fencing ''- Elise is skilled in the art of fencing, more than capable of using it in combat with fluid, quick movements. ''Archery - ''An expert archer, Elise usually will pass her time shooting at random targets. Very rarely, she may use a combination of archery and chronomancy, freezing time in a small area and aiming multiple arrows from multiple bows at an opponent, then unfreezing time to overwhelm her opponent with a barrage of arrows. ''Acrobatics -'' For much of her early adult life, Elise was a member of Balthazar's Travelling Circus, performing as an acrobat. As such, she is extremely agile, with masterful balance and coordination, able to perform vaults, wall-scaling and wall-running, back-flips, etc. ''Perfect Pitch -'' Look it up, too much to explain on a wiki page! Relationships Family Arthfael Olivriar - Cousin Etienne Beauchamp - Cousin in-law Sarah Olivriar - 1st cousin, once removed Anthony Olivriar - 1st cousin, once removed Merrick Olivriar - 1st cousin, twice removed Nathan Olivriar - 1st cousin, twice removed Era Vernet - 1st cousin in-law, twice removed All those other Olivriar folk Friends Frederick Grimdark - Love Interest Joanna Lavelle Adeline Vernet Balthazar Beauregard - ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (Yep, an NPC, get over it.) Trivia * Elise has a theme song! Right there. Click it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Kandarin Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Battlemage Category:Saradominist Category:Entertainers Category:Healer Category:Neutral